


Lucu dan Bodoh

by Imorz



Series: Winwin's Harem World [3]
Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: M/M
Language: Bahasa Indonesia
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-04
Updated: 2017-06-04
Packaged: 2018-11-08 21:03:26
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 187
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11089881
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Imorz/pseuds/Imorz
Summary: Mana yang lebih lucu?





	Lucu dan Bodoh

**Author's Note:**

> NCT sepenuhnya adalah milik SM Entertainment. Fiksi ini diperuntukkan hanya dan hanya untuk kesenangan batin.

**Taeyong/Winwin**

 

 

* * *

 

 

Sesi makan selalu menjadi sesi kesukaan Winwin. Dimana seluruh member NCT mengambil tempat duduk yang berhimpitan dan saling bercengkerama setelah latihan yang melelahkan.

Kali ini Winwin mendapatkan tempat duduk persis di kanan Taeyong. Winwin meliriknya, _leader_ NCT 127 itu tampak segar dengan aroma sabun dan sampo. Diam-diam aromanya menghanyutkan.

"Wah, apa ini?" teriak Haechan meraih atensi seluruh member. Ia menunjuk makanan di dekat Jaehyun.

Jaehyun menjawab, "Itu puding susu, Haechan."

"Desainnya lucu," Johnny menyambar. "Sudah merah muda, bentuk beruang pula. Pasti enak."

Mark yang berada di samping Johnny ikut menyahut, "Bilang saja kau mau, _hyung_."

"Aku hanya mengomentari bentuknya yang lucu."

"Lucu aku apa pudingnya?"

Semuanya kemudian menatap Haechan. Mark buru-buru menutup mulutnya menahan tawa.

"Hei, Taeyong _hyung_ ," Haechan menegur Taeyong. "Lucu aku apa puding ini?"

Kasihan, pemuda itu sudah ingin menyuap nasinya. Ia menurunkan sumpit dan menjawab tatapan Haechan. Senyap menghampiri sebentar.

Seluruh member mengangguki jawaban Taeyong. Sepakat menyetujui karena menurut mereka itu adalah jawaban yang mutlak. Haechan mengerjap, pasalnya ia merasa bodoh untuk suatu alasan.

Taeyong menunjuk langsung pada pemuda di kanannya.

"Eh? Ada apa?" Winwin dengan tiga buah butir nasi di pipinya.


End file.
